Fuuka Akitsuki
This article contains major plot spoilers from the light novels that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. (Kimi no Iru Machi) (Fuuka, Japanese) (Fuuka, English)|Light Novel Debut = Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 |Manga Debut = Chapter 1|Anime Debut = Episode 1|Hair Color = Black (Manga) Blue (Anime) |Eye Color = Blue|Status = Deceased (Manga) Alive (Anime)|Relative(s) = Yamato Akitsuki (Father) Suzuka Akitsuki (Mother) Haruka Akitsuki (younger sister)|Age = 16 |Height = 160cm (5'3")|Weight = 44kg|Blood Type = B|Birthday = August 1|Birth Day = August 1 (Leo)|Role = Lead Singer}} is the main protagonist of the Fuuka! anime series. She was the former vocalist and a singer for the band "The Fallen Moon". She was a very talented vocalist, even being described by others as an "overwhelming genius" Appearance Fuuka has light blue eyes and light blue hair. Her hair is short and wavy. She has fair and pale coloured skin and pinkish lips. She is mostly seen wearing her school's uniform, and a pair of orange-ish red headphones with a CD player. She also carries a black and white and has handbag with her in which she carries her favorite songs. She wears long, black socks, covering her thighs, and a pair of brown school shoes. Personality Fuuka is an energetic person with a great spirit. She tries to be positive at risky times, so that they end happily. Background Fuuka was born shortly before Suzuka and Yamato (her parents) got married because of her birth. She lived in the same block of flats as her parents and when she was little she asked as a birthday present to have a brother. Some time later, as a birthday present, her brother was born. Chronology Yuu initially meets Fuuka after an incident where she accuses him of taking a peek at her panties. Later on, she decides to form a band with Yuu, which is named "Fallen Moon" after her surname, and becomes the band's vocalist. They successfully perform at their school's school festival. Her fate involving a truck is different between the manga and the anime adaptation. In the manga she is accidentally killed whereas the anime has her surviving and following part of the manga story arc of Fuuka Aoi. Trivia *"Fuuka," the character also appears in and makes several cameo appearances in , including one in the final chapter of the manga, which appears to happen immediately before the first chapter of Fuuka. *It was noted that she is also terrible at cooking like her mother Suzuka Akitsuki, from the Suzuka series (another manga series illustrated by Seo). *She makes a cameo appearance in Real Account. *She has the same birthday as Yuu. *She shares her first name "Fuuka" with Fuuka Aoi. *'Fuuka' means summer wind. *The first few paragraphs of the song "For you" were written by her. *The name of her band "The Fallen Moon" originated after Fuuka misunderstood the question asked by Shelly Hornet. (Fuuka thought Shelly Hornet was asking her name but, Shelly was actually asking Fuuka about her band's name which resulted "The Fallen Moon".) *Fuuka resembles [http://renai-boukun.wikia.com/wiki/Akua_Aino Akua Aino] from . es: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fallen Moon members